Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a color measurement apparatus and a color information processing apparatus that measure a color of a measurement target.
Background Art
Recently, exterior painting is one of important factors directly linked to attractiveness of products, in particular, relating to industrial products for end users. Management of painting qualities of these products or evaluation of how the painting looks to human eyes is an important item in order to improve the quality control of industrial products and the attractiveness of products.
In general, it is already known a method for using a colorimeter with L*a*b* values measured at a plurality of illumination angles as management items when managing painting quality, and managing the quality of a look based on whether the measured L*a*b* values exist within certain ranges with respect to predetermined values.